


Wayward Sons

by tippens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Castiel Angst, Crack?, Dark Comedy, Destiel - Freeform, Deviant Activity, Fifty Shades Reference, M/M, My Slashy Valentine, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Past Relationship(s), Pricasso, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, in which Cas is a crossdresser, in which Dean is Priestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippens/pseuds/tippens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayward is a small, yet popular sex shop in Vegas known for its delinquent toys and employees. The staff includes Dean, a guy who takes pride in the perfection of his colored mohawks, guyliner, and artsy facial hair. The people around town see him as cool and edgy, but not many people feel that same way about Cas, the crossdressing Wiccan with a mysterious history. Dean wants to explore this 'Castiel' character... very thouroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Sons

The day before Valentine’s Day was possibly the busiest Wayward had ever been. There was a check out line so long, it caked the walls of the place and BDSM equipment sold like a two dollar hooker. 

Dean didn’t get to slack off as much as he usually did and more people touched his mohawk than usual. He kept the anxiety off by cracking jokes as he rung up items, sniggering at the old dudes with young, hot chicks, and hitting on anyone who looked legal.

Cas started late on Fridays due to his transportation schedule and today, his shift started at two. 

“Frank’n’Furter!” Dean greeted. It was a jab at Cas’ choice of female apparel and a ‘Rocky Horror Picture Show’ reference. When they’d first met a few months back, Dean had called Cas a sweet transvestite.

Cas had dressed for the upcoming holiday in a black and white blouse, red lace undershirt, a black skirt with red on the inside of the pleats, and black sneakers. He also wore one of his black arm cuffs that curled into heart shapes. Dean had just worn his simple ‘Surf Naked’ tee.

“Hey,” Cas rolled his eyes. “Assbutt.”

“Agh, you love me. Hey, check it out.” Dean stepped out from behind the register to model a green and blue kilt that went down to his ankles. “We’re both wearing skirts.”

“That’s a kilt, Dean.”

“Same thing, one’s just Scottish.”

“Whatever you say,” Cas’ eyes fell on the haphazard bags behind the register and groaned. He _always_ had to pick up after Dean, who was messy on purpose.

He watched Cas bend over and gather the plastic and paper bags. He watched Cas’ mid-thigh length skirt reveal an orange pair of men’s bikini briefs and a tiny mole under his ass. Dean wasn’t surprised by the size of his bulge. It wasn’t the first time he’d caught a glimpse of it. He’d been able to see through some of his skirts made of more thin fabrics.

“Have mercy,” Dean purred as a fantasy of bending Cas over his leg and spanking him polluted his brain.

Cas promptly stood and turned around in one swift motion with annoyed blue eyes.

“What?” Dean played innocent.

“Don’t objectify me.”  
“Can’t help it, babydoll, you look so good in - what is that - polyester cotton?”

“Get to work, boys,” the owner of the joint, Crowley emerged from his office in the back and interrupted the playful situation.

Dean jumped before winking at Cas and getting back to his duties. Cas liked the aesthetic of the kilt swaying as he walked, the fabric grazing the rim of Dean’s black leather boots. He turned again and smirked at Cas, causing his artsy facial hair to move with his cheek.

“Cassie, you wouldn’t be… flirting with another man would you?”

“No, but I can flirt with whoever I want. We’re done, Mr. McLeod.”

“We’re done when I say. Call me Crowley.”

“That would be unprofessional, sir.” Cas just glared at Crowley. This bastard was keeping him in a cage. He should quit. He would quit if it weren’t for Dean. Dean was his only friend in this town.

“Hmm. Speaking of profession, a new shipment comes in tonight. I need you to stay until then and stock the shelves.”

He tried. He’d fucking tried to be respectful this time! And still Crowley punished him. “Am I getting paid overtime?”

Crowley just grinned and went back to his office.

“Fucker,” Cas whispered as the door closed behind the British bastard.

“You guys got beef?”

“Kind of. He’s my ex.”

“Holy shit. When were you going out?”

“Broke up a few months ago.”

Dean lifted both arms and let them fall to his sides again. “Why wasn’t I notified?”

Cas rolled his eyes and got to work as a customer sheepishly walked in with a baseball cap on.

“You’re on a need-to-know basis,” Cas whispered.


End file.
